


Lovers

by fuckingtomatoes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Spamano - Fandom
Genre: M/M, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingtomatoes/pseuds/fuckingtomatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio loved him. He loved everything about him. One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This is straight out of my tumblr and I really liked this piece I did. It's cute, hot, and focuses on Antonio's admiration for Lovino. So please enjoy and thank you so much for reading!

  
Antonio was positive that he loved him.

  
There was no other feeling that matched other wise. Nothing else could describe why his heart skipped when they barely touched, or how absorbed he could be in a conversation whenever Lovino talked. He never knew that he could be interested in the production of tomatoes until they both had the discussion over lunch one day. No other feeling could depict the exact lump in his throat whenever he spoke to him, how behind his easy going mask, Lovino made him feel a complete mess. How everything he said had to be thought over twice, how his train of thought consisted of him every hour of the day. How the boy was swimming in his head, sinking into his skin, and tightly coiling around his heart.

Many times Antonio assumed it was lust, but lust did not have these extra gushy feelings. Lust was a target that had one goal, love was more complex then that. Lust was simple and the feeling Antonio had for Lovino was no where near being simple.  
The sun beamed on the Italian, bringing to light all the wonderful aspects that Antonio had fallen for. His auburn hair that shimmered red under the brightest light, his wonderful eyes that went from a green leaf in the spring, to a caramel honey of the trees in fall. Antonio loved his frown and his smile, he loved his melodic voice that underlined passion and calm.

Antonio loved him. He loved everything about him.

Soft lips brushed against his with hesitation, then pushed more with urgency as they met again. Fingers skimmed and clutched, feeling, exploring, admiring into memory. A soft sigh came from Lovino, who laid around a crown of pillows, legs tangled with Antonio’s, and hands cradling his cheeks. Antonio’s lashes fluttered, closing around the feeling of Lovino’s thumb drawing little circles against his stubbled flesh. He smiled. Maybe he should have shaved this morning.

The sensation stopped and Antonio opened his eyes, staring down at a beautiful set of honey. Lovino stared back at him silently, eyes darting over his features and landing last on his lips. The man licked his lips and Antonio followed them, wondering how it would taste inside. Maybe his mouth would taste sweet or maybe salty? There was only one way to find out, so Antonio eased in at the same time Lovino invitingly parted his lips.

Unsuspectingly, Lovino tasted of mint. He probably just brushed his teeth. Lovino pressed forward into the heated contact, shoulders drawn back as he stretched his neck to get closer. Antonio responded, dominating the kiss, pushing him back into the mattress and easing the muscles in Lovino’s back. A content hum thanked him, and Antonio smiled as his tongue swiped Lovino’s bottom lip. The man bit back making Antonio moan with surprise.

Lovino was pushing himself again, only this time he was up so that he was straddling the Spaniard’s lap. His hands dove under the holes of his jacket, and tugged it down his toned arms to discard it over the bed. Antonio took the insinuative and helped, giving Lovino the lead as he started to unbutton his shirt and toss it aside. With an embarrassing pop, their lips unlatched and Lovino gripped the sides of his shirt to pull it over his head.

“You’re beautiful.” Antonio grinned as his hands laid on each side of Lovino’s hips, drawing him closer.  
“Shut up.” Lovino sounded winded, “You don’t say that to guys.”

  
“Then what should I say?” a gleam of mischief danced in his green eyes, “That’s you’re attractive?” Antonio pressed his lips to Lovino’s pulse, “That you’re both sexy and unbelievably lovely?” Another kiss, “That you make me feel so wonderful? That I wouldn’t mind making love to you everyday for as long as we live?”

“That’s something.” Lovino whispered, flustered.

Antonio nussled his face into his chest, “I love you.” he heard Lovino intake shakily, his hands gripping tighter onto his shoulders.

With a voice coated with thick emotion, he’d never thought he’d say, “I love you too.”

Their eyes met again, seeing that both had meant it without a flicker of fault. Antonio chuckled, eyes going a little watery as he kissed him again, parting and latching again and again until they were both moaning with a new urgent need. Soon their hips began rocking, groins rubbing against their harden erections. Hands were getting pressed into exposed skin, making the friction shoot up overwhelming electricity up their spines.

Lovino’s fingers jumbled over Antonio’s zipper, wanting nothing more then to feel his skin, to be closer, to be pushed over the edge. Successfully being freed from his tight jeans and boxers, Antonio pressed Lovino into the mattress again, desperately tugging off Lovino’s sweatpants and underwear, and hooking his legs around his torso.

“I should say that more often if it gets you this riled up.” Lovino smiled underneath him.

Antonio paused, “…Did you want to say it?”

Lovino froze, eyes slowly narrowing. Antonio bit his lip.

It wasn’t a question he’d thought about before, and he really did want to know. If Lovino said that just because he felt he wanted him to and not because he wanted to, it was the one thing he never wanted to happen. He wanted to know if Lovino really had this feeling like Antonio did. Did he make him go weak in the knees? Did he brighten up the room when he entered one? Would he mind him loving him till death?

“Of course I did you asshole. I’m not that fucking heartless, geez.” Antonio visibly relaxed, “Way to kill the mood.”

“The mood is not ruined, my love” Antonio wickedly snaked a hand to touch Lovino’s erection, palming it unfairly slow to pull out a winded breath. “We’re just getting to the good part.”

  
“F-Fuck you!”  
“Oh I’d be delighted!”

Lovino snorted at that, a sound that made Antonio smile. Lovino had a beautiful laugh.

Tension thrown out the window, Antonio was now focused on making Lovino feel what was boiling in the depth of his emotions. A moan was drawn out of pink lips as Antonio slid his hand around the length of Lovino, soaking up the noises and getting aroused by image of Lovino’s hands clinging to the pillows, brows scrunched as his mouth parted in pleasure. It was a rather pornographic sight.

Distracted, Antonio hissed as he felt those hands wrap around his own dick, their knuckles bumping into each other as they moved. A gruntinal growl escaped his lips as he attacked Lovino’s mouth again, pulling, and sucking and tasting, claiming everything that was open for the taking. His lover whined, swiping the head of Antonio’s cock and dragging his fingers up, as also pressing lightly on the way down. The space was hot, contaminated with the scent of sex and the sounds of pleasure. Thank goodness they had no neighbors.

Lovino was left breathless as Antonio pulled away from his mouth, his chest heaving as he forced in the needed oxygen. Tan fingers were releasing his cock as he felt them trail along his thighs, pulling him higher on Antonio’s lap until he had no choice but to wrap his legs over his shoulders. Flexible was his only standpoint when it came to sex and he was pretty dam proud of that. Lovino also stopped his motion to release Antonio’s cock, deciding to lay his arms loosely above his head, and grip the pillows.

“Don’t hold back on me, tiger.”

Antonio chuckled as he leaned forward, lifting Lovino partway up. “Me? Go easy on you? Mi amour who do you think you’ve been sleeping with?”

“Oh I don’t know, I’d say a pretty fucking hot man.” Lovino grinned slyly, “He’s a wild one in bed I hear.”

“Oh really?” Antonio laughed loudly, pressing his face to plant a kiss on the man’s shoulder, inhaling his scent. Lovino smelled like a garden and mint, and it was very intoxicating. “Mind hooking me up with this guy?” he teased.

Lovino narrowed his eyes, “Fuck no he’s my man!”

“Alright, alright.” Antonio chuckled, “Let your man make you feel good, okay?”

Lovino didn’t answer him, but he could feel him lean closer to his body, back arching so his rear was assailable to the Spaniard. Eyes shut, he heard the commotion of a drawer being opened and shut, along with a pop of a lid. A shiver went up his spine as a calloused hand gripped his left ass cheek, the other snaking around to prob at his entrance with a slicked finger.

The moan that came out of Lovino was low and raspy with arousal, intoxicated with the feeling of himself getting stretched out with a careful finger. Soon two digits dug and pressed inside, making room for another to enter once the rim opened up a bit. Lovino panted, lips digging deeply into his bottom lip, nearly drawing blood. Perspiration dabbed his forehead, his sweaty fingers raked against wrinkled sheets, and clutched at innocent pillows. God the feeling was too amazing, the sensation of being fucked by fingers alone, being pressed down into the mattress as his lover prodded and stretched him. It shouldn’t be turning him on as much as the thought of actually being fucked. He always had been quite submissive.

Lovino growled a wrecked“ yes!” when Antonio’s fingers have breached his prostate, the bundle of nerves sending waves of pleasure up and down his groin. Antonio smiled into his shoulder, curling his fingers inside him to brush the sensitive spot again and again. Lovino nearly felt his eyes roll back when he felt Antonio’s lick a long stripe along his neck, biting down against his pulse and sucking. He lapped against the salty skin, making sure it would leave a mark. By now Lovino was pushing back against the digits inside him, profanities slipping from his tongue as he bore against the growing level of pleasure peaking for release.

“F-Fuck.” Lovino panted, his eyebrows scrunched and eyes lidded with lust, “I don’t…don’t want to come like this.”

Antonio hummed, patting his free hand on Lovino’s bottom before easing his fingers out slowly. Reaching for the lube, he squeezed a generous amount onto his palm, and reached down to slick up his cock There was already pre-cum pearling at the tip as he rubbed himself, his own string of curses seething out as he moaned against the friction.  
“Hey! Don’t you dare jerk off when I’m fucking here wide and open for you!” Lovino snapped at him.

Antonio didn’t argue his lover’s request, lining up the tip of his cock with Lovino entrance. He gave him a questioning gaze as Lovino responded with a nod, and with a swift jut, he was fully sleath inside.

Lovino hissed, squinting his eyes through the slight discomfort as he tried to relax. Lips were peppering his cheeks, his forehead and fluttering eyelids, as Antonio coaxed him to relax. With a soft sigh Lovino ran his fingers through Antonio’s chocolate hair, holding onto at the back of his neck as he gave him the green light to move.  
To test the waters, Antonio rolled his hips, lavishing under the pressure that wrapped around his cock and the sensation as he dragged himself deeper into Lovino. The fingers in his hair gripped tightly, intertwining and unfurling when he slowly slid in and out. Muscles taunt, voiced wrecked with pleasure, Lovino pushed against the force, meeting up with Antonio’s quickening thrusts. Antonio’s hold on his hips were hard-promising bruises later, as he lifted the Italian into his embrace.

God Lovino felt fucking good. More than that, he felt right. Making love to his Italian would never tire him, there would never be a moment where he thought he was sexy, or cute, or pleasing, or love him. Lovino was everything he could ask for and he thanked for the man upstairs that he was able to find this loud mouth boy in the first place. Antonio was comfortable with him and so was Lovino.  
Antonio moaned through gritted teeth, pressing his damp forehead against Lovino’s shoulder blade as his hips jutted and rolled with less grace, hearing the slap of skin and loud gasp of breathes from under him. Breathing from his nose, lips parted slightly with the curve of brows, Antonio was in heaven. According to the loud expletives coming from Lovino, his lover was too.

“Yes, Yes!” Lovino gasped, pulling Antonio’s face from his shoulder to lean against his forehead, “Just like that, just like that…”

Worshiped with open mouth kisses, Antonio was practically ramming himself into him, eager to be pushed over the edge, to feel himself orgasm and just let the pleasure tumble over him. He was close, he was so dam close. The sheets bunched up and wrinkled as Lovino’s back dragged across them, even snapping off from the corner of the mattress. Their moans were growing octave, reaching for that final destination of release.

Lovino’s back bent and let out a shout of utter pleasure, warm fluid speckling between their abdomens as Antonio continued his thrusts, ready to unfold as well. Spilling out a few sweet nothings, his heart hammering and abs tensing, Antonio was hit with a wave of white. The tan man moaned, hips rutting and rolling into a slower pace as he rode out his orgasm.

Slumping with exhaustion, Antonio panted coming down his high, enjoying the fingers running through his hair a while after. He pulled out carefully from Lovino, gripping his hips with a little more consideration this time, and sprawled himself beside him. Lovino was trying to regain his breath too, his chest rising and falling as the evening sun poured through drawn curtains, and fanned over him.

Lovino was beautiful. He was lovely, sexy, loud, and Antonio beamed back at him lover. He felt so warm with him.

“That was…”Lovino sighed dozily.

“Good?”  
“Fucking awesome.”

Lovino grinned and pecked Antonio’s lips, drawing close to his side, “I love you.”

Antonio kissed him back with happiness, “I love you too


End file.
